


Dive Into The Red Sun

by GloriousShining



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: He's faking, Jake is on wheelchair, Jake throws Heeseung off stairs, Jakehoon, M/M, School, Top Jake, Vampire Turning, bottom Sunghoon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Sunghoon's mother visits her old high school friend, and this is how he gets to know Jake. Who slowly starts to get more and more obsessive over him, until it reaches at a dangerous level* I know Sunghoon and Jake are besties, but here they're not.Smut only between adults Chapter 2
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Sunghoon's father and mother were the first to step out of the car, while he took a deep breath before doing the same. His mother hugged her old high school friend. They visited her family's house and Sunghoon would meet the woman's child. 

"Sunghoon, this is Jake" 

said the woman making some space for her son to be revealed to the young male. Jake was on a wheelchair, but it didn't receive any negative reaction by Sunghoon, like anyone else in the neighbourhood, rather than the younger leaned forward making handshake with him 

"It's nice to meet you, Jake" 

He smiled making Jake also smile, after a long time. Sunghoon was beautiful with fair skin, but what made him more beautiful was his warm heart. 

It was early in the morning, Sunghoon had prepared everything for the first school day. He was stressed, so he tried sitting on his computer desk chair and slowly breathed out before heading out. He would go to school with Jake, since their families were close and they were attending the same school. 

Jake was early, waiting for him outside his house. Sunghoon greeted him with a wide smile feeling excited that he wouldn't go alone. He stood behind him pushing carefully the wheelchair, smiling at how shiny day it was. They started talking happily, but Jake knew he was making it hard for the younger 

"I can do it alone if it's a burden to you" 

said Jake, but Sunghoon only smiled in return. The older could hear his chuckle 

"I don't mind, Jake" 

the way he said Jake made the older smile satisfied, he sounded so soft and polite. 

During the school hours the only person that stood close to Jake was Sunghoon. The students looked down on him. But Sunghoon had many friends, since from his old school with who he finished school together and they were still together to this high school too. Except Jay, he got to know him this month. He was a serious person which is something Jake also noticed 

"He looks so cold like nothing can make him smile a bit" 

Sunghoon thought of it before agreeing. Indeed he didn't manage to make Jay smile despite being gentle with him. They didn't spend some time together but Jake was right, he could have at least smile back at Sunghoon when the younger did so. 

Taking care of Jake, along with trying to make him company was cutting the time he could spend with his other friends. But he didn't regret a bit. He cared about Jake, while his friends were doing great. That's what Jake also told him. 

It was a few minutes before the bell rangs, Sunghoon and Jake were laughing at something Jake said. They got so distracted that Sunghoon hissed when suddenly Heeseung hugged him from behind making his body jerk forward a bit 

"Hi" 

He said smiling towards Jake, but the younger turned his wheelchair on the side looking away, ignoring him. Heeseung lost his smile, he was left in complete surprise just like Sunghoon, who cleaned his throat 

"Uh. He-he's moody right now but he's happy to meet you." 

He tried to excuse his friends behavior towards Heeseung, who felt confused and turned away to leave. He didn't insist, waving at his friend ignoring Jake just like he did 

"See you later, Sunghoon" 

The younger greeted him back. They were alone and Sunghoon turned towards Jake frowning his eyebrows. 

"Why didn't you greet him" 

"... Cause I don't need his friendship" 

Jake replied without any doubt. Sunghoon was again surprised. 

He was doing the school subjects, dedicating hours to it. He had to get high grades. Yet his phone didn't stop ringing from texts that Jake kept sending him, disturbing him completely. Jake would constantly calls jim, but this time it was the exact moment his mother happened to pass outside his bedroom asking him who he's talking to, rather than doing his homework 

"It's Jake... again" 

He replied getting annoyed. He knew he didn't reply to him that much but that was only cause he was dedicating his time on his future. 

It was almost midnight. Sunghoon could finally rest a bit before going to school early in the morning, due to the distance. It was peaceful and he found himself finally able to sleep. Suddenly, he felt cold and the sound of the window banging open made him abruptly turn his head towards it scared. He was trembling, watching only the moonlight come through the window along with the freezing cold wind. 

He stood up approaching to close the window. That's when he saw the reflection of Jake standing behind him. He screamed feeling terrified. Jake was handicap, also seeing a person inside his bedroom while seconds ago he was alone, made him fall weak. He tried to turn his head to see if indeed Jake was standing behind him, while he could hear his parents coming up the stairs. His mother kneeled near him and gave him a warm hug, while his father was watching with wide eyes 

"What happened?" 

I thought I saw Jake

He spoke out of breath while his chest was going up and down 

"... He was behind me... Walking "

this gave chill to his parents. 

Sunghoon shyly gripped the school uniform shirt while eyeing Jake from afar. He didn't know if he should approach. What if the yesterday event was a part of his imagination but also what if it wasn't? Jake smiled at him, same confident-yet-mysterious smile. That's the moment Heeseung grabbed him by his arm taking Sunghoon from approaching Jake 

"You're our friend. We know each other since long ago. Long before you get to know him. Come with us a bit" 

He said and ironically looked towards Jake's direction but just for seconds. Still he noticed the anger on the male's face towards him. Probably feeling like Heeseung was taking Sunghoon away from him, while Sunghoon would either way choose his older friends. At least this is what Heeseung thought Sunghoon would do. 

It was finally Weekend. Sunghoon let the warm water touch his body. He exhaled, letting all the stress and exhaustion leave him. Later on, entering his bedroom he could see his phone vibrating. He managed to answer before it stops

"Sunghoon, it's me Heeseung. We were thinking of going to that place again for a drink. Would you like to come?" 

"Heeseung" 

He replied excited while grabbing a hair conditioner, he spoke again 

"I'm so tired that if I sit at home today too, I'll definitely go crazy. I'm sure coming" 

He assured his friend. They chatted a little more, till his mother got angry at him for sitting with wet hair. 

It was late in the night, Sunghoon arrived at the place. Opening the door his eyes search for his friend. Jungwon waved towards him getting him to notice them. Sunghoon approached with a smile greeting them 

"Hey. So you already started drinking?" 

"Hyung tell Heeseung hyung to let me drink" 

complained Niki with frowning eyebrows and a puppy look. But that was when Heeseung scolded him 

"Come sit here" 

he pointed at the seat on his right but Niki shook his head negatively, the puppy look still on him while hidinig behind Sunghoon. This still didn't help him since Heeseung started scolding him. Jay and Jungwon laughed together while Sunoo hugged Sunghoon 

"I'm happy that you came, Sunghoonie" 

Sunghoon smiled at his cuteness, but barely minutes later he had already received a message from Jake. He hesitated but tried to make sure his friends weren't looking when he replied that he can't visit him, cause he's with his friends. He didn't expect the older to reply like this 

" So you're ignoring me?" 

chills run over the handsome male yet he continued having fun with his best friends. 

The school bell rang, Sunghoon headed to his friends. But he couldn't find them. Suddenly he could hear a teacher shouting 

"Make some space" 

that's the moment he saw Heeseung laying on the school hallway floor, blood around him. The students covering their mouths in shock. Sunghoon felt his blood freezing. He run towards him asking what happened. He stuttered unable to form right words. His friends hug him and he could see Jungwon crying in Jay's hug. 

While Sunoo was trying to explain that they were waiting for Heeseung when a loud sound distracted them and they saw he fell off stairs. Probably tripped. 

For an unknown reason Sunghoon looked at Jake, who was watching from distance with the same smile but this time there was a sight of anger. 

Sunghoon, Niki, Sunoo, Jay and Jungwon could now do nothing rather wait for Heeseung to recover. 

It was a lonely night. Sunghoon's parents would be away for a day due to business schedule. So the tall male was home watching TV alone in the living room. He could hear the wind howling which was creepy as long as he was alone for a night, but soon he was distracted by the show he was watching. Suddenly the playlist on his phone, that he had left in his bedroom, started playing. He widened his eyes turning his head back towards the stairs that leaded to the hallway where his bedroom was. 

Slowly closing the TV he approached the stairs where, at the upper floor, he saw a hand tapping the wall before heading to Sunghoon bedroom. The fair skinned male gulped, but trembling he continued knowing he was alone so he had to deal with it. His house was away from the city so even if he called for help he would probably make things worse. 

Upstairs, he swallowed hard before turning his head towards his bedroom. Slowly getting closer to open the door. He was completely surprised, losing his color, when he saw Jake standing beside his bed. He was standing, having his back turned towards him. With a chuckle he tenderly touched the bed while turning around with a sinister smile compared to the chuckle he did before 

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" 

the fact that he was standing made Sunghoon realise that night he saw him standing behind him, was indeed Jake. It wasn't his imagination. Along with the foot tapping he believed he had noticed the day when Jake ignored Heeseung, he turned away slightly tapping his foot waiting the older to leave. 

He knew he had to stay away from him, how could he fight someone who went that far either way? Thus he made to run but Jake was faster than the human level of fast. So he managed to reach Sunghoon, making him fall with a groan. He hovered over him making Sunghoon part his legs, so Jake could pin him. Grabbing him by the neck without adding strength. The bottom could feel Jake rubbing on him. But that's the moment the older scrunch his nose in anger parting his lips to reveal his vampire teeth. 

Tears gathered in Sunghoon's eyes 

"What did I do to you?" 

"Don't ignore me. Don't make me angry! If you ever leave me for them, I'll hurt them. Just like I did to Heeseung." 

this felt like a knife to the heart. He knew how much of a mess he had put his friends now. But that's the moment the grip on his neck tightened, making Sunghoon look back at him. He let the younger breathless until he frowned his face in sadness, more tears falling from his eyes. And finally he let go, allowing Sunghoon to breathe and cough. 

Jake stood up turning his back to him, to leave. Knowing he sent his message to Sunghoon, and that he wouldn't ignore him anymore. 

But once Sunghoon came back from his shocked state he fisted his hands. Jake could mess with him, but he shouldn't have messed with his friends. He had to do something about what he caused. The fear leaving him, soon determination filled him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon becomes like Jake~ He can't fight him anyway. But will this be something he wouldn't like?

Heeseung was sitting near the coffee table on his house balcony , resting his head on his hand. He was allowed to rest home since the head injury was healing but the worst injury was caused on his leg so he had to stay at home till he's completely strong. He couldn't stop thinking of the push he felt on his back and the pain, as he fell on the floor. He knew he didn't trip, like his friends believed. He remembers that he could barely breathe, he definitely couldn't move. What he also remembered were the footsteps he heard, soon Jake was leaning close to his face his breathing reaching Heeseung 

"Stay away from Sunghoon." 

He felt terrified by how far the obsessive boy had gone, the fact that Jake could walk along with how possessive he was over Sunghoon. Did he really have to leave his best friend? Was the only thing Heeseung was wondering. 

Two days passed, when suddenly Sunghoon's parents visited Jake's ones. They had an idea to offer in order to help Jake heal his legs, to walk again without the need of a wheelchair. The idea came from Sunghoon. Which made Jake clench his teeth looking dangerously in his eyes. How could he go against him after what Jake showed him what he's capable of? 

Of course Jake's parents found it a great idea, especially after knowing that Sunghoon's parents had a certain therapist in their mind. 

The days of Jake's therapy started soon after the family's surprise visit at his house. What confused the man was that Jake didn't seem to have any certain problem, so he told the boy's parents that maybe the problem is psychological. Maybe it's just in Jake's head after a trauma he had. That's the only thing the man could think of.

Sunghoon was alone listening to music, it helped him sleep sometimes. Laying in his bed without any clothes, to feel relaxed. Suddenly the window opened causing cold air to enter his bedroom. Sunghoon felt his heart beat fast, ready to take his earphones off falling on him before falling off bed, as his hands got pinned by Jake, fast enough before he reacts. 

The top scrunched his nose revealing both fangs 

"Stop messing around" 

Sunghoon cried at his warning and sudden action. 

"Why me?" 

That moment Jake's expression calmed

"Cause I only have you" 

"And the wheelchair... why you act like you can't walk?" 

"... Cause I believe I'm something ugly, and I saw how disgusted people look when they see me handicap, so I thought I could show my ugliness through it. I don't wanna have people look at me like a normal boy cause I'm not. "

That's when the grip on Sunghoon wrists tightened before the older kisses him on the lips. It was a full kiss. Passionate, could Sunghoon describe it. But once Jake pulled back Sunghoon found himself blushing. Jake passed his tongue on his fangs before pressing two fingers inside Sunghoon's mouth wetting them. 

He prepared the bottom before pulling his member out to slide inside him slowly. He could hear Sunghoon groan as he arched his back before Jake grips his wrists again making him look at him 

"Please, J-Jake...take it easy" 

He begged as he felt Jake going deeper, his grip on his wrists becoming stronger and his breathing was heavier. Jake procced to lick his neck but stopped only to look at him in the eyes as he pulled out slowly before thrusting hard back inside the male. He saw Sunghoon tilt his head back, shutting his eyes, filled with pleasure. But he didn't let any moan escape his lips by keeping his lips shut. Jake shook his head at how stubborn the other was, despite the smooth job he was doing on him

"Please, Jake" 

He continued. That's the moment he gave him one more thrust earning a loud moan from his bottom who didn't hold back

"Are you sure you want me to stop" 

He mocked with a ready to laugh ironic grin. The other didn't reply, lost in the pleasure of the moment. Jake felt so good, he wasn't hurting him, he knew how to do it, how to make him get lost in lust. So Jake started thrusting faster rocking the younger's body. His left hand holding both wrists of the younger together while with his other one he grabbed Sunghoon's hair revealing more of his neck. He kissed him along his jaw line as he kept thrusting inside with the same fast pace. 

He didn't seem to stop any time soon and Sunghoon felt like he couldn't take more 

"H-how much more? " 

He asked through his panting. Jake chuckled ironically before replying 

"I can do this as long as I want, I don't get exhausted I only get pleasure." 

He replied making Sunghoon let out a moan, his chest going up and down from his rapid breathing. He gave up trying to bear it. He closed his eyes feeling the sweat run all over his body and the feeling of Jake pounding inside him. 

Jake smiled mockingly at his weakness before kissing him on the lips again , slowly going lower to his nipples. Soon working on his member. Few more thrusts and he came inside the wrecked male. The bottom coming after him. 

He pulled out satisfied from the view, knowing that Sunghoon wouldn't mess with him again, he had a reason now. He didn't think of this moment to happen like this between them. But Sunghoon was getting in his way a lot. That's when he left, leaving the male a panting mess. 

It was true that Sunghoon wouldn't mess with him again, but he sure lost any friendship love he had left for him. That's the thoughts Sunghoon made while looking up the ceiling before his eyes close falling asleep. 

Some time passed and Jake was able to walk with walking cane. 

It was school day, Sunghoon approached his friends despite the fact that this would get them in trouble with Jake. He wouldn't lose his friends. As he was about to pass by Jake, while heading outside with Sunoo, Niki, Jay, Jungwon and Heeseung, Jake grabbed Sunghoon by the wrist. But that's when Sunghoon replied 

" The one that makes you look ugly is your behavior." 

That's the moment he pulled his wrist out of Jake's grip. Continuing to chat with his friends. 

Jake clenched his teeth without taking his eyes off of him. He couldn't imagine himself without him. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't lose Sunghoon. 

In the afternoon, Sunghoon received a message, while he was sitting alone waiting for his friends to come. It was from Jake asking him to meet. He knew it was only for this time. He'd give him what he was asking and would tell him they can't be friends again anymore. 

Jake was waiting for him, sad eyes behind the few falling leaves of the forest. Sunghoon exhaled before approaching. The older was dressed like a rich boy while Sunghoon wore something that highlighted his collar bones, leaving the coat without closing it. 

They stood in front of each other. Both wishing things were different

"Do you hate me?" 

"... I don't."

"Do ... you love me? "

yet Sunghoon raised his eyebrows, slightly parting his lips but didn't reply. That's the moment Jake approached more faster than the human ability, grabbing him from behind his head. 'I love you', he whispered before biting him. 

Sunghoon grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't fall. His breathing being cut. Soon Jake pulled back turning his back to him as Sunghoon fell on the cold ground. 

Few days passed 

Sunghoon didn't go to school. He was sitting in his bedroom looking at the cold, wind pushing the remaining leaves to fall. He wasn't breathing anymore, he was stronger than before. He was able to drink but only if it's blood. Having no choice than to accept that nothing would be the like it used to be. And even if he hated it he had to accept that he loved Jake.

Few more weeks passed. 

Sunoo smiled widely while Jay and Jungwon also approached Heeseung 

"Finally we can be together "

said Sunoo with his cheeks looking chubby from the wide smile. Heeseung laughed a bit before nodding positively. Suddenly behind them there were footsteps heard, for their surprise it was Sunghoon. They all made surprise noises as they hugged him. Sunghoon smiled 

"We missed you "

said Heeseung with a pout and sadness in his eyes. But the second simply gave him a comforting smile 

"I'd like to tell you something" 

that's the moment Jake also approached standing on his right. Sunghoon continued 

"Jake would like to be our friend" 

that's when everyone of his friends were surprised, especially Sunoo who hugged Jake 

"Of course" 

said Sunoo surprising Jake, while Jungwon smiled at him leaning his head on the side accepting him. Niki eye smiled at him. Jay pulled his one hand from the uniform pants to greet him, signing him he's welcome. Except Heeseung, who frowned his eyebrows

"I'm sorry" 

said Jake to allow Heeseung realise that he was the one that pushed him. Heeseung was speechless, staying silent for a moment before replying

"Sorry for what?" 

the friends of Heeseung feeling the tension between them. Jake looked down knowing that Heeseung was still mad. But he was right. 

Both Jake and Sunghoon gave Heeseung some time to let the past be the past. Of course Jake didn't stop giving Heeseung praises whenever he managed something. Despite Heeseung's harsh replies. 

But slowly he started to accept Jake would be their friend. While all the friends could slowly understand that Jake and Sunghoon were something more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at describing my ideas. Hope it was a good fanfic :)


End file.
